Immobile
by nudelkaetzchen
Summary: Very first fanfic EVER! Be warned! Kowalski invents something that will change a few lives. Kowalski/Julien it is people XD. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok Kowalski, I give. What is this new invention of yours?" asked Skipper with a raised brow.

He and Kowalski were standing in the lab of their HQ, looking at a mysterious device on the table. Kowalski has been working on it for a while, but for unknown reasons, he didn't tell any of the penguins what it would be in the end, so all of them had to wait it out.

So when it was finished, Skipper wanted to know what he had to prepare for to save the world this time.

"Well, Skipper I haven't really thought of a name just yet. I didn't even have time to try it out."

"Yeah well, is it dangerous?" Came the second question, interrupting the other.

"No Skipper, I am 97% sure that this is safe." said Kowalski now with his clipboard in hand scribbling down furiously.

"That's 3% too much of a possibility that something bad will happen. And it does…all the time" he added when he saw Kowalski was about to speak, successfully shutting him up for the moment.

Kowalski looked at the floor a little bit sad that Skipper didn't like his inventions. He did his best after all and it's not his fault that they always somehow ended up in some big 'destroying the whole world' scenario. But he was not about to argue with his leader so he just kept quiet.

Skipper seeing the look on his face sighed even louder and shook his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had a soft spot for the members of his team and seeing any of them sad made him sad too.

"So, what does it do?" he asked and saw Kowalskis head shot up with a big grin on his face and excitement in his eyes.

So he cleared his throat and began explaining.

"You see Skipper I thought about what you said a week ago at dinner and -"

"What? Something was really wrong with that fish. I am sure someone was trying to poison us." said Skipper looking around the lab suspiciously.

"No! Well yeah maybe. But that's not what I meant. You said that we had to do something about Julien and his er ability to compromise almost all of our missions. So I invented this!" said Kowalski lifting his new invention in the air which looked like a gun, only green and with a few cables here and there.

"If I wanted to shoot down Ringtail I would have asked Rico. But that doesn't work. Too much paperwork afterwards." said the leader with a bored tone.

"Riiight. So as I was saying we could use this device to solve our problem."

"I get it Kowalski but what does it do?"

"To make it short: if someone gets hit by this ray they will get immobilized for a short period of time." said the taller one with a satisfied smirk.

Skippers eyes immediately shot to the gun.

"How long does the effect last?" he asked now eagerly.

"Depending on which setting you use. It can be from 5 to 30 minutes."

"Outstanding Kowalski! I like it. I would like it even better if it would last a day but you can't have anything."

"That would be very useful but also very dangerous not be able to move for such a long period of time. It could damage the muscles." added Kowalski with a serious tone just a Private and Rico came in the lab.

"What? More workouts? But Skippa I don't want my muscles damaged." said Private now standing next to his leader. Rico added his "aha" that he agreed.

"You can relax soldier. We were just talking about Kowalskis new invention." said Skipper with a satisfied smirk.

"Uh really? What does it do K'walski?" asked Private jumping up and down clapping his flippers together showing how excited he was.

"Well as I was saying to Skipper. It has the ability to immobilize anything which gets hit by it."

"And we will use it on Ringtail." added Skipper looking at the gun like it was some kind of miracle.

"Oh…but isn't that, you know, dangerous?"

"Private, you always worry too much! I'm sure it will be alright"

"Aren't you just saying that because we can use it on Julien? No offense K'walski."

Kowalski only sighed

"None taken"

"Private you have to admit this is a great opportunity to get Ringtail out of the way when we have important missions to do."

"Well yes, but…"

"Ok then, that's settled boys. Now let's go and try it out."

-;-;-;-;-;

"Higher. Higher. I said higher Maurice! Don't you know what higher means?!" shouted Julien from his throne looking down at the smaller lemur who was trying to put everything under the throne so it would be higher.

"But there is nothing left to put under it your highness." said Maurice a little tired out.

"Oh, Ok then. Be using Mort too. Just this once I will be allowing him to be part of my throne." said Julien, with a wave of his hand.

And like on signal a little brown ball of fur jumped up and began to giggle.

"I like being part of the throne."

Maurice just rolled his eyes as Mort went over to the throne and tried to lift it up but to no avail.

"Mort, I am seeing you are not taking this seriously. So just be stopping. Go in the corner and be thinking about the bad things you have done to your king."

"Yay. I like being in the corner." giggled the lemur as he skipped away to stand in a corner.

"Maurice. Make me a fruity salad. This working makes me hungry."

"Yes your highness." growled the bigger lemur as he went to do his job.

Julien sat a few minutes alone but became bored quite fast.

He sighed a few times before standing up on his throne.

"No. This, me being bored does not work for a king" he said, as he looked over at the penguins habitat.

A grin quickly spread across his muzzle and with a jump, he was out of the lemur habitat. After a little bit of walking, he arrived at the penguins place. Good thing they were neighbors, he thought.

He slid the fishbowl aside and jumped down to find all four penguins near the ladder about to leave.

"Hello silly penguins!" he smiled and waved slightly with his hand. "I was just thinking of visiting you so you could do some entertaining things to entertain me, your king."

Skipper, who was near Julien, smirked.

"Of course, Ringtail. Come in."

"Wait. You are not being angry at me being in here?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because you are always being like that."

"You could say I am in a good mood and we could use your help."

"A king is not helping in anything. You should be helping me not being boredy."

"Kowalski!"

"Yes, well you see Julien. We can help you with your problem with this…ah device" he said as he held the green gun in his flipper.

"Hmm. Are you planning on shooting me to little bitses. That I am not wanting."

"Already tried that." whispered Skipper.

"What?"

"N-nothing! So do you want us to help you against your so called boredom?"

"Oh, Ok. You don't have to be so pushy! You can be helping your king anytime. Ah…only on Mondays I am fully booked. And the Saturdays are my day off."

"Just stand over there already." shouted Skipper already a bit impatient.

Kowalski guided the lemur to a spot and took out his clipboard.

"Just stay there. This will be our X mark." said Kowalski already scribbling.

"Eh? I don't see any X. What X are you talking about?" asked Julien looking around.

"Kowalski."

"Oh there is the X being on the floor. But why do I have to"

He was cut short when a blue ray hit him and he began to glow for a few seconds before falling to the ground not moving.

Kowalski went over to him and checked his pulse and listened to his breathing.

"Ok Skipper he's breathing normally and he has a steady pulse"

"Do I have to be concerned about that statement Kowalski?" asked Skipper tapping his foot on the floor.

"Is he really ok K'walski? You didn't hurt him did you? asked Private stepping closer.

Rico just stared in awe at Julien and the gun in Kowalskis flipper.

"Rest assured Private. He is ok."

"Well, how do we know he's gonna be ok?"

"We just have to wait 5 minutes. Only 3 and a half to go."

They waited patently until the time was up and stared at the lemur, as he began to move.

"Ow. You silly penguin. What was that numbness-ness I have been feeling? And why were you being so close to me and touching me?"

"I was just checking…" Kowalski started but was interrupted by Julien.

"Oh I am understanding. You wanted to touch the king that way. Am I right?"

"N-no I was just"

"No need to be shy. I am very attractive, I know."

"No Ringtail. Kowalski was"

"Ooh. So you are being jealousy because you wanted to be touching me, yes." he said moving closer to Skipper.

All four penguins just stared wide eyed. Not one word leaving their beaks.

"Yes. I am being so attractive, they can't even talk anymore. So next time you be wanting something from me, do not be using that because it makes me too thirsty. So I will be leaving now. Bye-bye silly penguins."

With that he leapt out and closed the entrance.

Many minutes passed until someone spoke.

"O-k what just happened?" asked Kowalski looking at the others for answer.

"I dunno" came the only reply from Rico.

* * *

So yeah. First chapter. I hope you like ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the second chapter

Thanks for the reviews of: CrazyMaster2 and hidden stranger and for all of you who read my story and I hope that eventually, you will also write a review ^^

But I just want to ask if someone could tell me...

How do you answer a review...I want to so bad...but I don't know how...seriously. Do I just push the button next to the review that says reply? and who will see my reply? everyone or just that one person? please help! Thanks!

But now on to the story ^o^

* * *

Chapter 2

Julien was walking back to the lemur habitat wearing a satisfied smirk.

Maurice, who was sitting by Juliens throne relaxing, looked up at the lemur.

"King Julien, where have you been?"

"First rule Maurice. You do not question your king."

"Yes, well then here's your"

"Ok ok! If you wanna know so badly! I was visiting the silly penguins." He said and took the salad that the other lemur held in his hands. He took a bite and began to smile.

"Yes! This is being perfect. Now go and make me something to drink. And hurry it up! That flashy thing made me really want something to drink." He said as he sat in his throne and gulped down his food.

It didn't take long and he also held his favorite mango drink in his hand.

"What flashy thing?" asked Maurice again sitting down next to the throne looking up at the other.

"Don't be asking stupid questions! Can't you see that I am tired? So just shut up and let me eat."

The other only sighed, but did as he was told.

-;-;-;-;-;

"Did Julien just say what I think he said?" asked Private looking at the others.

"Kowalski, options! Could your machine have caused Ringtail to go totally crazy?"

"Negative Skipper. I designed this so it would only have effect on the muscles but not on the brain itself."

"And what about that 3 percent chance that something could go wrong?"

"Well, it could have exploded or it could have created some kind of dimensional portal. But that only happened once as I tested it and I think it had something to do with that apple I experimented on." said Kowalski looking at his clipboard.

"But, apples don't have muscles, so why…" started Private but was interrupted by Skipper.

"Kowalski, I clearly said no more black holes or dimensional portals inside!"

"Sorry Skipper." he said apologetically.

The leader only sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ok men. I'll give the day off. That was enough excitement for one day. Kowalski, get rid of that device."

"But Skipper…"

"No buts soldier! I want it gone from HQ now."

Kowalski only nodded and waddled over to pick up his invention. He sighed looking at it and looked back at Skipper who was patiently waiting by the ladder.

They went upside and Skipper turned to the other.

"I trust in you Kowalski that you will get rid of it. I will not follow you. You know the drill. No evidence." with that said he went back leaving Kowalski alone outside.

Kowalski stood there a moment, but then decided to do as he was told. He made his way to the entrance of the zoo.

"I should bury it somewhere outside the zoo." he whispered to himself.

He walked by the lemur habitat where Julien was happily bossing around his two minions.

"Mort, do we have to go through this again with you not taking things seriously? You know what to be doing yes?"

"Go in the corner?" asked Mort looking thoughtful.

"Yes, so why are you still being here?" he asked and saw the little one hop away happily.

"Being a king is so tiresome. But I am willing to make this sacrifice for my loyal followers." he announced out to no one in particular. He suddenly felt as if someone was watching him so he turned his head, only to find Kowalski standing not far away from his habitat looking up at him.

"Hello brainy penguin! You came to be visiting me?" he said as he bounce off his throne and landed gracefully in front of the penguin.

"Hey, Julien" said Kowalski looking at the floor. Suddenly he felt so weird. The statement Julien made earlier left him a bit nervous around the lemur.

"I was just going for a walk." he said as a distraction as he tried to hide the gun behind his back. But Julien already saw it.

"Ah, you don't need that thing to ask me to go with you. I your king accept your invitation." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"No that's not what… it's" sigh "Listen, you see, back in HQ Skipper and I only wanted to test out my new"

He suddenly felt a hand shutting his beak and looked at Julien who was wearing a bored expression.

"You are talking too much. I do not like this explaining thing. So shut up your mouth or whatever it is that you are talking with."

He said as he took one of Kowalskis flipper in his hand and began to walk in the same direction the penguin had originally intended to go.

"So let us be going already!"

Kowalski instantly turned red. Sure he was all touchy with his fellow penguins but that was because of their deep friendship and companionship. But this kind of feeling was so new to the intellectual that he couldn't come up with anything to disagree.

"Yes a royal walk is fit for a king like me, don't you think?"

"I…I…"

"Oh look at you being so nervous. It is kinda making you look cute though"

"Y-you think I am c-cute?" asked Kowalski his voice just a little above whisper.

"Well yes. But most of the time you are just talking too much which is making my head spinny and hurting. Your brain is needing to relax more often."

Kowalski smiled a little at that statement and continued to look at the floor as they made their way over to a tree outside of the zoo.

As they arrived Julien sat down and looked up at the penguin who was still just standing there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down already!"

"Julien I really don't have time for this and I think…"

"See, you are doing it again. What is there to be thinking about?" he said as he pulled the other down next to him.

He landed rather ungracefully next to him bumping his head in the tree.

"Ow! That's going to leave a bump." he said rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh, sorry about that"

"Ok, I don't think I ever heard you apologize before." stated Kowalski rather surprised.

"Because a king should not be apologizing."

"But you just did."

"Yes, well I am seeing it is my fault you are hurting because I pulled you down. And you were looking cute again."

"You're coming with this a-again? Why am I suddenly cute? I mean Mort is cute and Private too, but me?"

"Oh, no no. Mort is just annoying, not cute. And yes that other penguin is cute but not in that kind of way as you are being."

"I don't really understand"

"You do not be having to. It is enough if the king understands."

"I guess."

After that they just sat there in silence, none of them talking. Julien was clearly enjoying the moment and relaxing. Kowalski felt nervous. He would rather be back home in his lab inventing things and experimenting. He could solve any mathematic problem or create anything that was scientific, but he always had problems with feelings.

He was a genius but when it came to these things in life, he had pretty much no idea.

He looked over to his feet where his invention lay in the grass.

"So what does that green thing actually do?" he heard the question from Julien and turned around.

"You wouldn't understand." he said but was shocked that Julien was interested.

"Oh, how would you be knowing that?"

"Well I just assumed you"

"Stop with the assumingness, whatever that means and tell me."

"Well actually, if someone gets hit by this ray the muscles in the body go through a reaction which causes them to go slack for a short period of time. The time can be set on the device as you can see here." he said this as he held the gun for the other to see.

"I see."

"Did you really understand that?" asked Kowalski a bit skeptical.

"No, but it was sounding so awesome coming from your eh…"

"Beak."

"Yeah that. So, what does it do again."

"Ok, I will try to explain it, so you could understand it too. It doesn't let you move your body."

"Oh, now I am understanding. And how did you know it would be doing that?"

"I made a lot of highly complex calculations."

"Complexy caluculitions, I see, yes."

"Complex calcu-, no never mind."

Kowalski only sighed and rubbed his head again.

"I think I am getting a headache. It's going to be a bad one."

"Ah now that is something I am understanding. Be turning around." said Julien as he made a spinning motion with his finger.

"W-what? Why?"

"I will give you a massage of course. Silly, brainy penguin."

"I don't think that is necessary."

"But of course it is. I am pretty good at it."

"No, you really don't need to."

"Be turning around already!"

Kowalski couldn't say anything as he was roughly turned around. He was about to protest but as he felt Juliens hands massaging his temples he instantly thought otherwise.

His eyes slowly slid shut and he began to relax.

"See I told you I am being good at this." said the lemur.

"Mm-hm" was the only reply he got from the penguin.

Kowalski felt like he was in heaven. He felt his headache slowly disappearing, leaving only that cozy and warm feeling of the hands working on his head.

Julien continued this for a while and Kowalski could feel himself slipping away into the welcoming hands of sleep. But before he could truly fall asleep he felt someone lightly shaking him. He opened his eyes only to stare into another pair of eyes which were a little too close for his liking.

His eyes shot open and he gave out a little yelp.

"Whoa. Sorry to be waking you up but, it is getting late and I am needing my royal sleep. I do like the face you are making when sleeping, but I cannot be carrying you to your home."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." said Kowalski rubbing his head noting that the headache was indeed gone.

"And thank you for…your help."

"It was being nothing. Now, let us be going back." said the lemur as he held a hand out for Kowalski to help him get up.

Together they made their way back into the Zoo, where they said goodbye to each other and went to their own habitat.

Kowalski was about to lift up the fishbowl, when something in his mind suddenly told him that he forgot something. His eyes went wide with realization.

"My invention!"

He ran back outside the zoo, but nothing was there.

* * *

Yay finally finished! Seriously, I had mayor problem here. (yeah second chapter and already problems XD that's me). So I actually have a story in my head worked out but the details are such a pain XD

So at first I just sat in front of my computer pulling my hair out XD but after watching some POM I don't know my mood changed and I could write again lol.

And I was so not planning all of this, it just...came to me somehow and I rolled with it.

So yeah some Kowalski/ Julien fluffiness here people.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally watched a whole bunch of new episodes which I have totally missed and I am into Pom again yaaaaaaay!

Also my favorite penguin was and is still Skipper and although this is a Julien x Kowalski story, I want to have Skipper to have a bigger role too XDD. So I was thinking he could have a relationship too and I would build it into the story...but I'll see how it will come out.

But definitely no Skipper x Marlene...no offense to all who like it...I don't judge...but I don't like that pairing...because I think Marlene's dull...But that's just my opinion...you can have yours.

So tell me what you think of that idea. But Ju x Ko will stay either way XD.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kowalski was waddling slowly back to his habitat. How was he gonna explain this to Skipper. He would surly be disappointed that he let himself get distracted.

He searched for 20 minutes after that but found nothing. Not even one clue that could solve the mysterious dissapearing of the device.

As he arrived at the entrance he slid the fishbowl aside and went down. It was already dark inside and he could see his three friends in their bunks sleeping. He slowly and silently made his way over to his own bunk when he heard a voice.

"Kowalski…what took you so long?" Asked Skipper rubbing his eyes.

"Er…well I…"

"You must have done a really throughout job if it took you this long. Good work soldier."

"Yes…well thank you Skipper." He said slowly not looking at the other.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. Just tired."

"Well then get your rest soldier. You've earned it." With that he turned around in his bunk and said no more.

Kowalski looked at his back for a few more seconds still debating whether he should tell Skipper the truth. But finally decided against it. He will deal with it in the morning when his head cleared a bit.

He climbed into his bunk and laid there thinking before he finally succumbed to blissful sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Morning came too fast for Kowalskis liking and as he opened his eyes he sighed loudly. He and private were not a morning person like Skipper and Rico. Well Rico was always ready when it meant he could blow something up.

But aside from that he still had this weird feeling in his stomach for not telling Skipper the whole truth. But how should he do that. It meant telling them that he was with Julien and also that he kind of liked being with him. Well he could skip the details but that wouldn't really help the situation.

He got up and stood next to private who yawned loudly making Skipper smack him over the head.

"Look alive men! We are starting exercise early today." He said and they made their way topside.

"Drop down and give me fifty!" He then shouted and the three immediately did as they were told.

They finished and Skipper smiled satisfied.

"Good, now we…"

"Hello neighbors! It is good seeing you up so early." Said Julien as he leapt into the penguins habitat and made his way over to Kowalski. Said penguin swallowed loudly but did nothing to prevent the lemur from getting closer.

"Ah it is good seeing you again. Does your head feel better?" He asked leaning very close to Kowalski who became beat read but luckily his feathers hid it.

"Did something happen to your head K'walski?" Asked Private a little concerned.

"No…nothing…it's just…"

"Don't be silly. Of course something happened. He bumped it in the tree last night. But I healed him with my royal hands." Said the lemur showing them his hands like it was the most amazing thing in the world. It was for him.

The turned towards Kowalski with questioning eyes and he could only swallow again.

"We met as I was on my way to..eh get rid of my invention." He said rubbing his neck and looking away.

"Ah yes…the gun thingy. I remember it being there when we sat by the big tree."

Skippers eyes narrowed.

"Explain this Kowalski. What were you doing with Ringtail when you had a job to do?"

"Well… I…he"

"I wanted to go on a royal walk and I invited him to be coming with me of course." Said Julien crossing his arms.

"Did you destroy your invention soldier?"

He couldn't handle Skippers gaze anymore and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I lost it, sir." He said truthfully and everyone became still.

"So what you are saying is that while you were with Ringtail you lost the device?"

"Well I sort of left it there and when I went back to get it, it was no longer there." He explained in a quiet tone.

"I see." He sighed but looked sternly at the tall penguin.

"I trusted you with that mission yesterday Kowalski. And I know Ringtail is really annoying and is often there to compromise a mission but that is no excuse. You know I don't like to do this but punishment is in order here."

Private whimpered a little at hearing this and Rico also looked down sadly.

Kowalski knew Skipper was right so he didn't say anything to protest, but Julien had other plans.

"No no…there will be no punishing of the smarty penguin. I your king forbid it."

"You have done enough already Ringtail! Go back to your place and do whatever it is you do and leave me and my crew alone." Said Skipper getting annoyed.

"Why is it that you have to be punishing him?"

"Because he diso…"

"Yes Skipper and I am rather pleased that he did." Said a voice from their HQ and instantly everyone recognized it.

The jumped down the hole and their eyes fell on the TV.

"Blowhole…stop appearing on our TV!"

"I am sorry Skipper but this is the only way we can communicate." He smirked and looked at them all one by one. His eyes landing on Kowalski and settling there.

"Nice device you whipped up Kowalski. I really appreciate your kindness for letting me have it."

"You…you took it?" Shouted the tall penguin with wide eyes.

"Yes…and don't worry…it's in good hands. It would have been a shame to destroy it now wouldn't it? You were always pretty smart but not smart enough."

"What are you planning to do with it?" asked Skipper making the dolphin look at him again his eyes narrowing further.

"That I cannot tell you yet. But don't worry you will know soon enough. The whole world will know soon enough!" He said and the screen went black.

They all remained silent until Skipper turned around to face them.

"Well men…it seems we have a serious situation on our hands. There is no telling what he might do with Kowalskis weapon and I don't plan on finding out. We move out tonight men, get everything that we will need." He said as he walked past them but a flipper on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'm sorry Skipper." came the whisper.

"We will deal with that matter later soldier. Now go and get ready for our mission."

"Yes sir."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Alright team. Let's go!"

The four penguins slid to the entrance of the zoo.

"Alright Kowalski. Which way?"

The taller penguin held up a beeping device and studied it for a few seconds.

"Two miles Northeast."

"Roger that. Come on men!"

It took them a while on the street to get to their destination because the streets were full of people and they had to be extra careful. But after about two and a half hours they made it there safely.

The beeping became louder when they arrived in front of a large building.

"It looks abandoned. A perfect hideout." Said Skipper to no one in particular.

They slowly made their way inside but it was too quiet for their liking. They knew that it was a trap. Of course it was. Blowhole made the transition earlier so that Kowalski could trace the signal. It was so obvious but they had to risk it.

Once inside they looked around the empty building listening for anything that could be threatening.

"Alright Blowhole! We know you are here so stop playing around and come face us!"

"Is this the way to greet your old pal?"

"You were never our pal!"

"You might want to reconsider that attitude."

They heard him say before everything went dark.

* * *

Cliffhanger...yep...I've had it shoved into my face so many times! I had to make my own. so leave a comment if you like...or if you don't XD either way suits me...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Yes it is indeed a new chapter.

I have to admit I didn't plan on updating because I didn't get one single comment on my last chapter. I know it wasn't perfect...but you know...

So I hope this one is a little more satisfying...

I also noticed how my story went from humor to like drama or something so I think I have to change that in the description.

Also I loved writing this chapter because it was focusing on Skipper like a LOT! xDDD It is still a KoJu story and maybe something else XD...but I hate to rush relationships...that is so unreal.

So hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

* * *

Waking up wasn't one of the most pleasant things in Skippers life. His eyes were still heavy but he willed them open, his mind already catching up to his current situation and he didn't like it on bit.

He tried to move his flippers and his leg but of course he couldn't. He squinted and looked around in the dimly lit room and sure enough he saw his comrades not far away also tied to a wall.

He watched them for a few seconds, their chests slowly rising and falling with each slow breath they took. He sighed relieved that they were only out of it. His eyes darted around the room again memorizing everything, checking for ways to escape.

He knew they were being watched and sure enough something glinted in on corner and when Skipper looked at it, it moved. It was a camera, which was obviously focusing on his form. So they knew that he was awake.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise and looked back towards his three friends. Private slowly opened his eyes but it took a minute for him to focus correctly. Immediately those blue eyes filled with fear and he whimpered quietly.

"Private." He whispered and saw how the little penguins eyes tried to see in his direction. It was a large room they were placed in with no lights. Only the lights from the street crawled in through tiny spaces that helped a little.

"Skippa?" He whispered back, voice slightly shaking.

"Yes it's me. Are you ok?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know Private. But don't worry. It's going to be fine." He said trying to reassure the still frightened penguin.

"K'walski and Rico?"

"They are next to you."

The small penguin looked to either side of himself worriedly.

"They are still out cold." Said Skipper, looking around again while testing his bonds. He still couldn't get free so he stilled and saved his energy.

Not much was said after that between the two. They both knew they were being watched so discussing anything on how to escape would be useless.

Skipper could see how worried Private was. They had to deal with Blowhole a lot in the past but this time was somehow different. They were newer locked away somewhere dark for such a long time without the dolphin gloating about his new perfect plans to rule the world.

"Skippa! I think K'walski is waking up!" Said Private excited with a little smile.

"Kowalski, back with us I see."

"Ugh…my head. Did I fall asleep in the lab again?"

"Not quite soldier."

It took only a few seconds for the tall penguin to remember what happened as he looked around.

"Oh…yes I remember now."

"Are you ok K'walski?"

"I am fine Private. How long have you two been awake."

"I awoke a few minutes ago. I don't know about Skipper."

"Not long before that." He said looking at the camera as it focused on the newly awaken Kowalski.

The tall penguins eyes darted in the direction where his leaders eyes were focusing instantly spotting the camera.

"So we are being watched."

"Yes. I don't like it one bit." Answered Skipper with a frown.

"So...he is waiting for us all to wake up. Am I right?" The leader only nodded.

Kowalskis head lowered and he looked at the ground.

"This is all my fault." He whispered.

"That is not important now soldier! We have to find a way how we can escape from here. Do you understand?"

"Yes Skipper." Replied Kowalski smiling a little. He knew this was Skippers way of telling him that he was forgiven.

Immediately after he said that the fourth penguin began to stir.

"Rico!"

"Ha?" Said Rico shaking his head as his eyes came into focus.

The lights suddenly turned on temporarily blinding them.

"Well…now that you are all awake it is time we begun." Came a voice from all around them.

"I am so glad that you all came to visit me today. I have been missing new…experimental subjects."

"Oh yeah, I thought we were your pals. So why not let us go and we will have a tea party." Said Skipper, sarcasm lacing his every word.

"Still as friendly as ever I see. I am sorry you have to be so uncomfortable…but you know how it is with prisoners. Always trying to escape and all."

"Yeah… I can't imagine why."

"Now that we had this friendly conversation how about we get to the good part. As you know I have cleverly obtained an interesting device."

"By obtaining you mean stealing." Interrupted Kowalski with a frown.

"Well call it what you may, but the point is that I have your device. I am sorry but I made a few changes here and there so I don't really know if it works. But that will be no problem seeing that you will help me find out."

"Sorry Blowhole but I am not in the mood of helping you in anything."

"Oh…you will see differently dear Skipper, I can assure you. Now…please do not move."

A faint sound could be heard from one of the corners before a red beam hit the leader. The other three penguins shouted his name desperately but they could only watch.

The light slowly faded away revealing Skippers limp body. The bonds on his flippers and legs disappeared and he fell motionless to the ground.

Private whimpered but said nothing while Rico tried to hack up any kind of weapon but without success. All of his weapons were gone. Kowalski could only stare in disbelief.

Blowhole laughed at the futile attempt as he entered the room.

"How long will Skipper be like this? You know as well as I do that the body can't handle being in this state for very long!" Shouted Kowalski concerned.

"Do not worry Kowalski. When I said I have changed a few things I have meant quite a few things." He said smirking.

"What do you mean?" The three penguins looked at Blowhole with fear in their eyes which was only answered by the dolphins mad laugh.

"Come on Skipper, your friends are afraid for you. Come here and show them that everything is alright."

Slowly Skipper stood up and walked next to Blowhole without a word.

"W-what did you do to him?" Asked Private shocked.

"Nothing really. It is true that by Kowalskis device the brain can't send signals to the muscles…but imagine if the muscles respond to another source."

Kowalskis eyes widened in disbelief as the other two tried to understand.

"How could you do that? No I will not allow you!" Shouted the tall penguin trying to get free.

"What does he mean K"walski?" Asked Private shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"Let me demonstrate young one." Answered Blowhole as he turned to Skipper.

"Skipper! Bow before me!" As if on cue the leader went down on his knees and bowed as he was told.

The three penguins only watched in disbelief as their leader obeyed to everything the dolphin said without a word.

"I would call that an excellent outcome. Wouldn't you? Now let's try something a little more entertaining." He said looking at the three of them his eyes landing on Private.

He pushed a button and the little penguins bonds disappeared like Skippers did and he landed on the floor.

"Skipper…attack Private!" Shouted Blowhole and Private could only shake his head in disbelief as Skipper looked at him.

"Please…Skippa…i-it's me." He whimpered softly as the other penguin advanced on him.

"Private run!" He heard Kowalski shout but his legs wouldn't obey.

Private was truly afraid now. He didn't want to fight against Skipper but he knew that if he didn't defend himself he would not last long against the stronger penguin. He didn't have any more time to think as said penguin leapt at him and hit him across the face. Private flew a few meters and landed rather ungracefully on the floor his left side throbbing.

He got up slowly just in time to block the next attack from his leader. The blows kept coming and coming with the upmost precision and after a while Private had trouble blocking them. He was getting tired and Skipper didn't even show signs of being even slightly tired. Finally the little penguin was too exhausted to fight and got hit again.

He landed on the floor again but this time he stayed there and didn't get up. This didn't stop Skipper as he began to kick him over and over again until he heard a voice.

"Skipper…stop! It is enough!" Shouted Blowhole satisfied.

"It seems the time is almost up and I don't want to be here when Skipper regains use of his limbs. Now Skipper…get him off the floor and back to his place next to the other two."

The penguin did as he was told and then waited for the new command.

"I am sorry my loyal little soldier but it seems we have to end this experiment for now." He said as he made Skipper go back to where he was and with a push of a button the penguins was again tied up.

"Now I will leave you alone for a bit to talk this over. And don't try anything stupid."

With that said he left and the lights went out leaving the room in darkness once again.

"Private are you alright?" Asked Kowalski afraid for the little penguins health.

"I am ok. Nothing…serious."

Kowalski could hear the pain in his voice and knew that he hurt more than he admit.

"I am proud of you for not hitting back." He whispered and Rico gave his "yeah" that he also agreed with the tall penguin.

"He would never hurt me like that on purpose. I couldn't hurt him."

"I know. Neither of us would."

They looked at their leader who didn't even stir.

"Do you think he will remember?" Came Privates voice and Kowalski only sighed.

"I really hope not."

In the darkness they couldn't see the silent tears that slid down Skippers face.


End file.
